Perfect Present
by BlueBabyBre
Summary: Marco tries to get Dylan the perfect present for their first Christmas together. Please Review. 1 of 1


**Title:** Perfect Present  
**Author:** BlueBabyBre  
**Pairing:** Marco/Dylan  
**Notes:** This is my first fan fiction **ever** so be gentle. I wasn't sure if this was good or not. I usually think everything I do is pretty bad.  
**Feedback:** I would love feedback and be honest. Please, don't tell me that you love it if it is horrible  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my clothes and my sexy new Mazada 6 that my Daddy got me for Christmas

* * *

As Marco hung the family stockings on the fireplace. He eagerly awaited his boyfriend, Dylan. He had never been so nervous about Dylan coming over before. It was probably from his mind working in overdrive about his gift for him. Marco didn't quite understand why but he felt so close to his partner. Even though they had only been dating for eight months he felt as if he knew all the inner workings of his mind. As he began to daydream about Dylan's godlike attributes and graceful movements on and off the ice. The Italian boy heard an irritatingly beautiful voice outside of his door.

"Sleigh bells ring are you listening....," cracked out the voice.

He instantly recognized the rough sound and broke his daze. Marco ran toward the mahogany door and fumbled with the lock. Behind it stood Dylan Michalchuk with a breathtaking smile and red and green elf hat.

"You look quite lovely this evening," Dylan stated as he looked Marco up and down. The boy didn't look special at all but Marco could look hot in a burlap sack.

"You look and sound rather....festive"  
Marco cringed at the atrocious hat but soon realized that the tall young man was holding a mistletoe above the two of them. He smiled back at Dylan...

"Hmmm...mistletoe. I can't really remember. What are you supposed to do in these situations?"

"Well, I do," Dylan grinned. He wrapped his strong arms around Marco and pulled him into a searing and dizzying kiss. They stood there in the cold for minutes forgetting about the below freezing winds that swooped around them.

Dylan eventually pulled away and laughed, "Wow! You are so amazing but maybe we should continue this inside. The flu is definitely not sexy"

"Haha. Yeah..."  
Marco pulled Dylan inside his now familiar house. His boyfriend had spent so much time there since they started dating that he felt as if Dylan lived there too. Surprisingly enough his parents still didn't realize that they were a couple. Marco wanted them to but it was so hard. He made it a point this year to make a New Year's Resolution to finally come out to his parents. This being December 22nd...those thoughts could wait. He brought his attention back to Dylan who was now wandering around the empty Del Rossi house.

"Your house looks amazing. We never do this much for Christmas"

"Thanks. I actually end up doing most of the decorations by myself every year"

"Well, aren't you talented Mr. Del Rossi. I think that is why I love you so much"

Marco grinned at his boyfriend's admission. He still couldn't come to terms with the fact that Dylan was his. That is why he wanted this Christmas...their first Christmas to be so special. Thoughts raced through his head as he contemplated if he was really going to go through with it.

'I love him and he loves me and I want to....I want to so badly. OMG! Look at him. He is so hot and this feels so right...'

Dylan's voice brought Marco back to reality

"This tree is amazing...Do you want me to help you finish putting up the rest of the ornaments? It seems like you pretty much got everything else done."

Still slightly lost in his thoughts Marco responded "Sure...Definitely!"

He soon realized what a perfect opportunity had presented itself. As Dylan bended down to pick up a silver and gold ornament engraved with"Baby's first Christmas 1987". Marco grabbed his hand and placed the ornament on the counter.  
A startled Dylan turned and faced Marco, who was now visibly nervous and slightly uncomfortable.

He said with a lopsided smile,"We have been together for awhile now. 8 months, a week, and 3 days to be exact" Stuttering a little, "I have been thinking...."

Dylan waited patiently for Marco to finish his statement.

"This is so hard...," he sighed. " I wanted to get you a special present. One that showed you how much you mean to me..."

Dylan interrupted, "I am sure that anything you give me is going to be perfect. You shouldn't worry so much"

"No, let me finish. I want it to represent how much these months have changed my life. I want to express all the love that I feel. Well, the best gift that I think I can give you that encompasses all that is me...I want to give you my virginity"

The older blonde looked down at the younger boy quizzically and blinked a few times. Obviously attempting to register what he had just heard and then smiled. "I think that is the best present that I could ever receive. I have been waiting patiently and looking at you everyday was definitely starting to get to me. You are so sexy and cute..."

Marco turned crimson

Dylan reached down and grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and began to kiss him passionately. He slowly slid his hands up his shirt and massaged his back. His lips worked their way down to Marco's neck and collarbone as the younger boy let quiet moans escape his lips.

Thousands of thoughts rushed through Marco's head. 'I can't believe this is really happening. He is so good at this. Why did I wait so long? This has got to be the best Christmas of my life.'

As Dylan lifted him onto the stove and raised his arms to remove his shirt all the thoughts ran from his mind. The focus was now on the pleasure that he was sure to receive.  
Dylan started back at Marco's collarbone and slowly licked downward paying special attention to each inch of the bronze skin. Marco gasped at the feeling of the rough tongue exploring his body. He rubbed Dylan's messy blonde hair as the boy continued to venture lower. Before the dominant player took it further he turned off the kitchen lights and flicked on the switch for the Christmas tree's lights.

"Red Christmas tree lights are the next best thing to a sex light"

"Haha. They are pretty sexy"

With a short pause Dylan went back to his previous misdeeds. He eyed Marco's bulging pants with a mischievous grin.

"I guess I don't have to ask you if you really want to this"

"Nope! I am definitely ready for this," answered Marco with a chuckle

Dylan slowly unwrapped his gift, throwing clothes gingerly around the room and took a long look at his boyfriend and soon to be lover...  
-------  
Marco and Dylan breathed heavily together in relative unison.

Gasping for air Marco managed to say, "That was amazing...you are amazing"

"Well, let me just say that you are best present that I have ever received"  
"Grazie and you aren't so bad yourself," stated Marco with a sly smile.

After a brief slience

Dylan cried using his mock pleading eyes, "Can I play with my present again?"

"It is yours...you can do whatever you want"

With that the two boys made love again innumerable times in the empyreal glow of that very lucky Christmas tree.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. Who ever reviews and a nice gold star :)

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Joyous Kwanza, and most of all Happy Holidays.


End file.
